Just Press 'Send'
by Disenchanted Cynic
Summary: What happens when a guy and a girl meet through the Internet? A fan fiction about fanfiction . net itself. Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Seven Reviews With One In Particular

**Hey, guys! New fic! This one will probably be from seven to nine chapters, okay? I'm finally publishing an A/U! I have a ton of alternate universe all written out, but I'm too lazy to type them sometimes (-cough- most of the time.) Forgive me! Well, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat on his bed and snapped open his laptop, which was dark blue, the same as everything else around his room. He brushed some black bangs out of his eyes and logged in once the device had booted up. The young man brought his mouse up to the address bar of his Internet welcome page, and scrolled through URLs.

_Fanfiction(.)net_

He clicked.

His account page came up and he moved his mouse over 'Favorites'. He'd been relishing the thought of coming home to an afternoon of reading Fanfics ever since that morning, when his fan girls had chased him for an especially long time, and he was five minutes late to his first period class. Glaring at the memory, he clicked on his favorite c2 community and began browsing on his favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Profile

**Name**

--onyx-eyed-avenger

**Page Last Updated**

--only God knows when

_-author has written 7 stories for Fullmetal Alchemist-_

Everything else - none of your business.

* * *

Huh, here was a new one. It was a romance of his favorite couple, Riza and Roy. So what if he was a guy? He liked reading romance. No, he was not a perv and no he was not gay. So the question is, why does Uchiha Sasuke like romance stories? Girls had always bothered him because they thought he was attractive. They professed their silly, stupid loves and desires to him on a daily basis (while they chased him, mainly.) But he saw there was really no truth, no actual love behind those words. Just stupid crushes.

But these romance fics showed him the real deal; something truly unique indeed. They showed him how great bonds with other people could sometimes be. They made great stories, but one thing felt always felt very obvious and clear, inevitable, to him: his life could never be like that. Sasuke didn't bother to waste time dreaming; he knew reality. Still, the stories were great to read.

Back to this fic. He finished reading and couldn't help but smile. It was so pure and sweet. It was just what he thought maybe love really was like.

Shaking his head at his stupid thoughts, he clicked 'favorite story' and typed out a review.

Send.

* * *

Ten o' clock at night, and Haruno Sakura was running to her computer. She jumped into the desk's chair, which banged into the wall and knocked a picture or two off the wall, but she didn't care. She got online, ignored her e-mail and IMs, and clicked on the Fanfiction(.)net button on her favorites bar. She typed in her e-mail and password, and leaned back in her chair as she waited for the page to load, bouncing up and down uncontrollably with pent-up excitement.

* * *

Profile

**Name**

--XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

**Page Last Updated**

--yesterday

_-author has written 12 stories for Fullmetal Alchemist-_

Age: 16! (it was just my birthday!)

Height: 5' 2"

Hair: Pink (naturally! Eee!)

Eyes: Green

Hey! I'm a new author! I made the account for my birthday. I love Fanfiction! It is practically the core of my existence! I love reading and writing romance, and I do go overboard sometimes, but that's why it's Fanfiction! We can write about whatever we want without worrying! I am so excited! That's all I can think of right now. Thanks!

* * *

Sakura navigated her way to the 'Stats' bar. Last night, she'd published a new story. It was her most romantic one yet, and she was dying to see how popular it was. She'd let her best friend, Ino, read it yesterday, on Wednesday. All week, since Monday night when she'd written it at two in the morning rather that study for her HUGE history test (don't worry -she still aced it) the story had never left her side. Sakura had carried the practically sacred, dark blue spiral notebook with her to every class, hugging it to her chest all day, giggling with glee as her thoughts went to Fanfiction. She would carefully, sneakily open up the notebook and read through class, even though she'd done that enough to know the story by heart. Sometimes she got busted and yelled at a lot. Sakura rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She couldn't wait until eleventh grade next year - upperclassman high school. And Upperclassman high school teachers were the next thing to college professors - they wouldn't mind her Fanfiction, so long as she kept her grades perfect, which she did. At least it was March - the school year nearly over with.

Anyway, back to the stats.

_Hits - 82_

_reviews - 7_

A smile spread across her face, lighting up her beautiful features. Seven reviews in only a day - she felt like Super Author. Sakura was a dreamer.

She hit the review bar and drank in the calls of 'awesome!' 'aww! so cute!' and 'cookies to you!' with satisfaction. The fourth review in particular caught her eye:

* * *

onyx-eyed-avenger

I thought that was a really good fic, even though it was romance and I'm a guy. Nice work. I'm favoriting it.

* * *

Sakura's eyes lit up at the review. It was certainly an unusual one. She minimized the window, forgetting about it, and started work on her latest multi-chapter.

She couldn't get that last review out of her head. She brought up the guy's profile again, read it again, then pressed _'Review Reply'_.

Sakura sat at the keyboard, wondering what she could say that wouldn't make her look like a stalker or a crazy person... or a crazy stalker person... or a crazy person stalker. Whatever. Like it mattered. She was just doing this on a whim anyway. It's not like she would ever see him in her life.

* * *

To: onyx-eyed-avenger

I like your avatar. Onyx is a cool stone; rubies and emeralds are my favorites though. Thanks for reading my story. I'm still new. It means a lot.

* * *

There. She pressed send.

* * *

**There's chapter one. How's that for an intro? I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Read and review please!**

**You all get lots of brownies for being awesome.**


	2. First PM

**Chapter two!! Oh, the chapters on this story are kind of shortish, okay? Sorry! Thank you reviewers!! Pie for you! Or maybe birthday cake with pocky stuck in it instead of candles! Sorry - I've recently obsessed myself with my imaginary pocky cake.**

* * *

The next morning Sakura managed to get onto her account and check her stats again. She had eleven new reviews sent over the night. She grinned, ecstatic. What a great way to start a Friday.

A few minutes later, Sakura logged out of her profile so she could leave for school. As she was closing the program, she saw the preview to her e-mail and sucked in her breath.

Inbox: 1 new

from: Fanfiction(.)net

subject: FF (PM) from: onyx-eyed-avenger

Her first PM.

_

* * *

_

from: onyx-eyed-avenger

* * *

_'You seem hyper. I like yours too.'_

* * *

Sasuke sat in the cafeteria at his school, trying to ignore the fan girls screaming a couple tables away. It was one of those expensive private schools - they didn't care if he had a laptop.

He reached into his messenger bag and slid out the device, it's dark metal cool and welcoming to his touch. He got on the Internet. Reading a couple Fanfics before sixth period could definitely help and get him through the rest of his day.

He checked his e-mail first. Sure enough, there were a ton of e-mails from his friend, Naruto, who went to another high school. Next year, though, all underclassmen had to go to the same public high school for eleven and twelfth grade. That wasn't quite what caught his eyes though.

Inbox: 127 new

from: Fanfiction(.)net

subject: FF (PM) from XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

from: XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

_'It's so cool that you support Roy and Riza! It seems like a lot of people do, but they go for a weird love triangle thing with Edward at the same time, which is seriously weird. Sorry, but I don't agree much with breaking up that awesome couple and putting Roy with Edward. They're too awesome to be gay.'_

Obviously, his fan girls didn't know that Sasuke was addicted to Fanfiction, because that was his first PM too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!! Chapter three should be up soon!!**

**Read and review, and you can have some brownies and cookies to go with the pocky cake! Ha ha! Well, someone should seriously invent that... -jumps in the car and speeds to the grocery store-**


	3. My Poll Shall Prove It!

**Chapter three is up! I like this story because the chapters are shorter and therefore it's easier to update!!**

**Shout outs to the awesome reviewers who have earned themselves a lot of junk food:**

**Lady Teiana (THANK YOU SO MUCH!), Satsukii (I'll e-mail you the pocky), Cherry Lollipop and Skittles (love the username), animemangaaddict (I'm glad you like it!), MightyMightyMafia, Kura Uchiha-san (yay! so glad you like it so much!), Moonwolf27, AnimeFreakAnimeLover, SasuSaku Forever and Ever (right on!!), Mimi the Witch, terror gone t (I do want that interview!!), ninchick01, Thomas the Miller (clarinets forever!!), slavetothekeyboard (thank you!), Aero-chama and JayJay-san, and Neko Grafic. You're all so awesome! And happy birthday, Aimee!**

* * *

Sakura checked her inbox.

Inbox: 2 new

from: Fanfiction(.)net

subject: FF (PM) from onyx-eyed-avenger

* * *

from: onyx-eyed-avenger

_'How can you not approve of that love triangle? What's wrong with you?'_

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes as she read the response but grinned to herself. In her opinion, there were about a billion reasons for non-approval, but she was just happy this little messaging game was still going a week later. She kept her inbox opened up 24/7, and checked it about every five seconds hoping for more PMs from Mr. onyx-eyed-avenger. He was interesting. Sakura noticed that most of the messages came late at night or while she was at school, so she thought he must live in some kind of freaky, far-off time zone. Sakura had always loved thinking that her work was on the Internet, and someone on the other side of the world could possibly be reading her stories that very second.

* * *

Sasuke clicked 'refresh' on the top of his screen to see if he had any more mail after answering about seventeen from Naruto, his best friend who would soon be annoying him to hell and back once they were at the same school next year.

from: Fanfiction(.)net

subject: FF (PM) from XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

* * *

from: XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

_'No... more people agree with my couples - I made a poll to prove it. What's wrong with you?'_

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he read the e-mail. This girl acted totally different towards him than other girls. Normal, like a friend. She didn't know his school's female student body fainted when he walked by, or that he was a rich, elite Uchiha, or how he had straight As. Like he said, normal. It felt great, being himself like that.

He clicked on her profile and hit 'Send Message'.

* * *

**A ha ha!! Chapter three! I am coming out of my laziness. I stayed up every night this week and over the weekend getting stuff finished, and I made a Beta reader profile! The story should start going by quickly!! Thank you, awesome reviewers. You have earned yourselves lots of pretty imaginary anime episodes where Sasuke is nicer to Sakura (I was just rereading that part in the manga where Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai find Sasuke at the Sound base -chapter 300- so sad!)**

**Please read and review, and I hope you like the story!**


	4. Wish Me Luck!

**YAY! Chapter four!! Omigosh! I'm so excited!! My school band is going on a trip and we get to play in a UIL contest!! EEEEP!! Clarinets rule!! Sorry, I'll shut up now...**

* * *

Haruno Sakura's e-mail inbox.

from: Fanfiction(.)net

subject: FF (PM) from onyx-eyed-avenger

* * *

from: onyx-eyed-avenger

_'Fine. Whatever... they're not gay, okay? Truce?'_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's e-mail inbox.

from: Fanfiction(.)net

subject: FF (PM) from XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

* * *

from: XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

_'Agreed. For now. (jk)'_

* * *

Sakura clicked the send button once again after the last private message. She propped her elbows up on the desk holding her computer and rubbed her forehead, sighing. She found herself wondering more and more about the guy who PMed her. They sent messages every day now. What was he seriously like - in person? How old was he? Nonetheless, Sakura felt happy with her friendship, even if she didn't know any of the answers.

* * *

Sasuke looked forward to chatting with the only normal girl (as far as he knew) in his life. She talked to him freely about anything, even though they had never really met. He still felt like he knew her. He found himself wishing he could meet her, and become a part of her life, just like she had somehow become apart of his.

He smiled to himself as another PM popped into his mailbox.

* * *

from: Fanfiction(.)net

subject: FF (PM) from XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

_'Yay! My last finals are today! After this, I will virtually be an upperclassman!! I shall then come back home, eat lots of sugar to celebrate, and get really, really hyper! Summer!! Wish me luck!!'_

* * *

He shook his head. He could never quite get used to how energetic she was, the way she reacted. It was so different. He liked it. Normal. Her.

He typed her some luck and hit 'send'.

* * *

**Ta da!! Chapter four!! Ha ha!! Two chappies in one night!! Aren't you all proud of me?**

**Read and review!!**

**I made... dum du da dum... SUGAR COOKIES!! THEY'RE SO ADDICTIVE!!**


	5. What's Wrong With Sasuke's Head?

**Hi, guys! Heh, heh. This is the real chapter five now. Sorry!!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura's inbox:

from: onyx-eyed-avenger

_'Have you checked my profile page?'_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's inbox:

from: XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

_'Why would I - there's nothing there. JK. Only like everyday. I mean, you've had that one Riza and Roy story going for two years - UPDATE MAN!!'_

* * *

Reply for Sakura:

from: onyx-eyed-avenger

_'-rolls eyes- I published a new story... happy?'_

* * *

Response for Sasuke:

from: XxSpringCherryBlossomxX

_'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!! I'll text you later!!'_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the computer. He logged off and made sure his cell phone was on. They had started texting a couple weeks ago. Smirking to himself yet again, he walked downstairs looking for something to eat. He should have a long wait. The story was twenty-five chapters.

* * *

It was three hours before she could text him. Her eyes were red from being glued to the computer for so long without a single break, but she was flipping out.

* * *

SCB (Sakura): OMG!! that was so awesome! that was one of the best stories i've ever read! EEP!!

OEA (Sasuke): are u by any chance going through an 'EEP' thing right now?

SCB: EEP! YES!!

OEA: whatever. i read your update - really good.

SCB: really? u like it? EEP! - okay, i'll stop that.

OEA: THANK YOU!!

* * *

Sasuke put down the phone. He shook his head. Crazy girl.

_"Heh, that's why I love her - what the hell? Did I just think that?! I'm going insane!! Help!! I've never even met her! Stop being so stupid, Sasuke. Of course you don't love her. She's a friend. Friend."_

* * *

Sakura tossed her cell phone onto the green comforter that covered her bed and listened to the charms jingle for a second as the phone flew through the air. She always felt so happy after talking to onyx-eyed-avenger, even if she didn't know him personally.

You see, Sakura is the dreamer. Sasuke is the realistic, practical one, and falling in love with some strange girl on Fanfiction was not at all his idea of practical or realistic. She, on the other hand, had no problem at all with admitting she was falling in love with him. To anyone else, he would have come off as rude and maybe even mean, but to her, she enjoyed his company (well, you get what I mean by company.) For some reason, she just felt drawn to him. Love was strange sometimes. Yeah, you heard me. Love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**R & R**

**Love you all!! You get Sasuke plushies!! (or any other character if they are your preference)**


	6. Notochan!

**Chapter six!! I am determined to finish this by Friday!!**

**Sasuke: Hey, this is Sasuke.**

**deceiving fallen angel: Sasuke-ani!! Long time no see!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**deceiving fallen angel: -_rolls eyes_- So, what brings you here all of a sudden? I thought you were too busy making out with Sakura.**

**Sasuke: -_goes bright red_- (whispers) I told you never to speak of that!**

**deceiving fallen angel: -_rolls eyes_- You're not the boss of me. And it's cute!! Ickle Sasuke-kun!!**

**Sasuke: -_glare_- You're the stupid one. You published your old homework for chapter five. Tsk tsk.**

**deceiving fallen angel: -_goes bright red_- Stupid meany face.**

**Sasuke: Just plain stupid.**

**deceiving fallen angel: Chicken butt.**

**Sasuke: Stalker.**

**deceiving fallen angel: Let's just get on with the fic.**

**Sasuke: Ha! You always do that when you don't have a comeback!**

**deceiving fallen angel: -_grrrr_-**

**Sasuke: OWWWWWWW!!**

**deceiving fallen angel: MWA HA HA!!**

* * *

Text inbox:

OEA: hello?

OEA: r u there?

OEA: did i do something wrong?

OEA: i'm sorry - whatever i did, i'm sorry, ok?

OEA: hello?!

SCB sorry. chill -i 'm just really tired

OEA: why?

SCB: i didn't sleep all night - i was 2 busy with fan fics

OEA: don't do that - go sleep

SCB: thanx

-A/N: if you haven't caught on yet, when they text, Sakura is SCB for 'Spring Cherry Blossom, and Sasuke is OEA for 'onyx-eyed-avenger'-

* * *

Sasuke tossed away the phone, annoyed. This was the only drawback to online friendships: you couldn't just go over to the other person's house when they wouldn't sleep and force them to by taking away Noto-chan (aka Sakura's sacred notebook which she named and told Sasuke about) and maybe tying them to the bed too.

Which brought to mind another annoying little issue - he couldn't get her out of his head. It also didn't particularly help that he was still in denial of any romantic feelings and all he really had to distract himself were romantic fan fictions. Oh, joy.

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the computer, typing and ignoring the text messages. That was the nice thing about online friendships - your friends couldn't come over and steal your notebook then tie you to your bed if they thought you needed sleep. And who needs to sleep every night anyway? Not Haruno Sakura! Not as long as there were still Fanfictions to write! Sleeping was such a waste of time anyway - totally overrated.

She felt bad for mentioning it to onyx-eyed-avenger and freaking him out.

_"I wonder what he's doing right now..."_

Sakura slapped herself - partially to help wake herself up and partially to get herself to snap out of it. She was being stupid thinking about him again.

Only insane, mentally unstable people fell in love with people they met on Fanfiction.

Well, call her insane and mentally unstable.

* * *

**deceiving fallen angel: Chapter six is complete! I think you guys will like chapter seven!**

**Sasuke: Hn. This story is stupid. I don't even have a Fanfiction account.**

**deceiving fallen angel: Yeah you do! I broke into it once and wrote love poems to Sakura!!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**deceiving fallen angel: I understand, Sasuke-ani. You just deny it because of the fan girls who would bother you.**

**Sasuke: You really understand?**

**deceiving fallen angel: Yup. HEY FAN GIRLS!! HIS USERNAME IS --!!**

**Sasuke: ... I hate you.**

**deceiving fallen angel: I love you too!! XD**

**Read and review (only if you feel like it.)**

**I'll give you Sasuke's 'real' username if you do...**

**Sasuke: I SAW THAT!**


	7. No Way

**Hi, guys! After this chapter there's only one more!! EEP!! I shall leave the last chapter for tomorrow!! Awesome reviews, Sasuke's username is... drumroll... 'ThisIsNotUchihaSasukesAccount', password, 'IHateMyBrother'. Ha ha.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's inbox:

from: XxSpringCherryBlossom

_'I can't believe it. I'M STARTING MY FIRST DAY AS AN UPPERCLASSMAN!! OMG!! OMG!! I'm going to die of excitement or fear or nervousness or something!! OMG!! Good luck to you too!!'_

* * *

Sakura smiled tightly and nervous-laughed. She tugged down her red blouse and pushed up her sleeves and smoothed her jeans for what felt like the billionth time that morning as she sent the e-mail. As a result, her thoughts automatically went to onyx-eyed-avenger, and it was a welcome distraction this morning.

Sakura grabbed her book bag and left on an empty stomach. She slammed the door and locked her house behind her, took a deep breath, and headed for the juniors and seniors-only high school.

* * *

Sasuke pulled on a black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans, grabbed his stuff, and left. He walked slowly to his new high school. He wasn't necessarily in a hurry, knowing that his crazy, blond, knucklehead of a best friend was probably already there, waiting to pounce. And a bunch of other people who talked to much. And fan girls. Okay, he wanted a little support now. He stopped and pulled out his cell phone. He smiled when he saw Sakura's e-mail. _"Same here."_

He dropped his bag and sat down beside it.

* * *

OEA: i'll leave my phone on so we can talk if u want, ok?

SCB: Thanx so much!!

* * *

Sasuke managed to stall enough to have to run inside nearly tardy, but without anyone noticing him, because it was so late. But Naruto, being his best friend and all, anticipated this move and was there to meet him nevertheless. After a very energetic, one-sided conversation with Naruto, Sasuke groaned inwardly and ran alone to his locker while the hall started clearing out from everyone making a run for first period. Thankfully, that included Naruto. He was Sasuke's best friend and everything, but it was just too early in the morning to put up with "BELIEVE IT!!" every few seconds.

Sasuke entered his combination, pulled his locker's door open, and started packing books inside. There were only about a dozen people in the hallways now. He flinched as he heard a 'boom' behind him. He turned his head a little to look for the source of the noise. A girl with the locker exactly opposite his on the other side of the hallway was bending down to pick up a dark blue, spiral notebook. Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw as he watched her hug the notebook close before slamming her locker shut. Before she closed it, he caught a glimpse of pictures of Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist hanging inside. She caught him looking and smiled apologetically for startling him with her brief clumsiness attack. The girl brushed a lock of short, pale pink hair out of her bright, green eyes.

Sasuke felt like he couldn't move.

No. Way.

That wasn't possible. No way was that girl XxSpringCherryBlossomxX. No way. Oh! He could just text his online friend's phone and find out.

* * *

OEA: u at school?

* * *

He waited for a few seconds, then heard a familiar anime theme song, Fullmetal Alchemist specifically, play on someone's cell phone, not ten feet from where he was standing. He watched the pink-haired girl pull a phone out of her pocket and look at the screen, relief evident on her admittedly gorgeous face.

No way.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Yay! I'm updating a lot lately - I want to finish! One more chapter to go! If you have any Sasuke and Sakura ideas for the end, tell me if you want to see them, because the ending I have right now sort of hangs, and it's not like incredibly romantic or anything - kinda simple. Unless you'd rather make me come up with a sequel. That works too. Or maybe you want me to stop this story and you think it's stupid. Either one!**

**Read and review, especially if you have an idea! (I will give you credit.)**

**You get lots and lots of pocky!! WOO HOO!! **


	8. Hey, Sasuke I'm Sakura

**I'm sorry to say I cannot give you all the final chapter because my sacred notebook was stolen, and I forgot what happened. JK - I always wanted to do that. **

**HOLY MANGA! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!! It's almost 60!! I never dreamed I would get that much!! THANK YOU!! -squeals excitedly- And because you are so awesome and some people requested it, I've decided to write a sequel. No ideas at all about it, so I'll just submit a new chapter to this story announcing the sequel when I start publishing it, kay? Now for the end of this fic!!**

* * *

OEA: u at school?

SCB: yup!

OEA: look behind u

SCB?

OEA: i think i see u

SCB?

OEA: do u go 2 konoha high?

SCB: yeeeeaah...

OEA: then hi

* * *

Sakura looked down at her phone in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Hi." She heard a smooth, low voice behind her. Sakura turned around and came face to face with probably, no - definitely to hottest looking guy she had ever seen.

He held up a cell phone. His black eyes met hers with an unfathomable look. She felt like she probably couldn't even break the gaze if she tried.

"Spring Cherry Blossom?" he asked, never looking away as he stepped closer. Sakura felt a pull from those gorgeous, dark eyes that seemed even stronger than gravity itself. Who was this guy? Onyx eyes. Somehow, it clicked.

"Are you onyx-eyed-avenger?" she asked breathlessly. No way could this be happening.

Sasuke smiled at her and stepped even closer. He nodded.

Sakura smiled shyly, "Nice to meet you."

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Sakura."

* * *

**Ha ha!! Done!! Short as heck, I know, but I promise I'll sequel.**

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Read and review!!**

**Requests for the sequel in reviews please, or PMs.**

**Anonymous requests accepted too.**

**You all get pocky cake covered in sugar cookies with ice cream!! It sounds like I should start a bakery.**


	9. SEQUEL UP!

Hey, guys! I just put up the first chapter of this story's sequel! YAY!

It's called "Say It With A Straight Face", okay?

I'm so excited! THANK YOU!


End file.
